fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Emo/References
*When the fat kid is seen rolling down the slide, one of the girls in the background looks like Trixie Tang in her boy disguise but with brown hair and a different color scheme. *It is hinted that Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy are no longer a couple as Jorgen was shown dating a Fairy named Wallet. *This is the fifth episode in Season 9 where Denzel Crocker does not appear in at any moment. *A clip of this episode was shown on a Nickelodeon Holiday Break promo. It is a clip of Timmy holding his smartphone and and making a "woohoo" whistle, and it is shown to have a picture of Missy on the smartphone. *This is the first episode that all the main characters appear in the opening theme song (Sparky as a headgag). *Another clip of this episode was seen in the same holiday break promo, when Cosmo, Wanda and Poof peek out of the Turner's chair. *When Timmy talks about Missy, he has a "freaking-out" similar to that of Mr. Crocker when he says "Fairy GodParents". *Sparky makes a brief scene near the end of the episode asking Timmy to hide some evidence from the cops. *When Cosmo posed as Missy, he kissed Timmy. *This is the first time Timmy kisses someone without knowing, the second and last will be Foop in Blue Angel with his Angel disguise. *The girl standing behind Missy near the lockers can be seen again in Season 10's Fairy Con, which is a possibility that she could have a fairy godparent. *''Finding Emo'' - The title is a parody of the movie " ". *''Honey Pie'' - The song "Tractor" sounds similar to The Beatles song "Honey Pie". ]] *Cosmo hugging Wanda *Timmy freaking out of talking about Missy *Timmy wishing to be something to impress Missy, but it's fails *Blue birds appear around Missy *Cosmo and Jorgen having typos of their beloved's name on their back. *Cosmo singing a song about tractors. *When Timmy in his sensitive was trying to impress Missy with a song, her eyebrows were reddish-brown when they are originally black *Jorgen is shown dating a girl named Wallet, even though he's married to Tooth Fairy. *Wallet doesn't have a crown on top of her head even though she is a fairy. *Jorgen says he'll reassign you TWO. Although Poof is there as well. It's as if Poof can stay with Timmy. *Denzel Crocker is mentioned in the credits of the chapter, although he doesn't appear in at any moment in this episode. His voice actor, on the other hand, does. *There are two reasons why Jorgen should not try to take Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof from Timmy. *#He said Timmy can not continue to have fairies if he doesn't make any wishes for a day, but in The Same Game and Fairy Idol shows that when a fairy spends a lot of time without consider wishes, magic accumulates causing them to swell like balloons and explode and becoming confetti, *#He showed the candidates to be the new godson of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are cruel, and malignant spoiled children; however this would be a contradiction to Da Rules, as fairies should be allocated to miserable children with sad lives. Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Season 9 trivia pages Category:Season 9 episodes